


Introduction

by AndHisNameWasAbsolution



Series: List of Sorrows [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndHisNameWasAbsolution/pseuds/AndHisNameWasAbsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's weighing down on souls of the Konoha-nin? 1st entry from a collection of oneshots.</p>
<p>Years ago, he asked her a few questions. Now she answers them again, as someone new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter's latin quote (translated in the end-note):
> 
> Nosce te ipsum.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi smiled as the kunoichi ran to him. "Sakura."

"Welcome back," she said merrily.

"Thank you."

"We've missed you on our drinking trips," Sakura grinned. "We miss the guy who says "okay, I'm bored, let's go home" in the right time, before we get wasted."

Kakashi shook his head. "Sakura."

"What?"

"You're like a completely different person now, you know?"

She looked a bit confused. "Different from what?"

"Different from the wannabe kunoichi I met all those years ago. Who was head-over-heels in love with Sasuke, who had long hair…"

She smiled a little, but it was a sad smile. "I still remember the introductions."

"You do?"

She nodded. Then she chuckled. "As I know you, you would answer in the completely same way."

He shrugged. "And you, Sakura? What would you say now?"

"If you asked me once more?" She pondered about it for a while. "What did I say last time?"

"That your name is Haruno Sakura. And that you hate Naruto."

Sakura blushed a bit. "Oh."

"You've been too distracted by Sasuke."

She shook her head. "I've been so stupid."

"Maybe."

She punched him in the arm, not very gently. "You were supposed to start denying that, sensei."

"Sorry. What would you tell me now, then? What's your name? What do you like? What do you hate? What are your dreams for the future? What are your hobbies?"

Sakura looked up at him. And there was the same look in her eyes like the one she had when she fought, mature, smart, determined. "I'm Haruno Sakura," she answered. "I like dumplings and I hate when Hatake Kakashi plays dumb. My dream is…" she closed her eyes. "That the Team Seven will be back once." Opening them again, she managed a grin. "And my hobby is probably studying. I have to memorize a lot of stuff for my medical studies."

He smiled. She was someone different. Someone confident. Someone who could stand on her own.

"Hello, Sakura, I'm Hatake Kakashi."

"What do you like and what do you hate, Kakashi?"

"I hate it when my book gets soaked in a rain. And I like… the person I like…" he was smiling, and she knew he was mocking her for her shyness.

She punched him again.

"Is a certain kunoichi. But I'm afraid she hates me."

She couldn't help the fond smile that crept up her face. "She does," she said softly, grabbing his arm and pulling him with her. "It's her hobby."

**Author's Note:**

> Get to know yourself.


End file.
